Uzumaki Adventures (NaruHina Drabble Series)
by TayMor
Summary: A naruhina drabble series about the various moments in their adorable relationship. From their first date to first Christmas to the birth of Boruto and Himawari. A cute series full of the fluff and sweetness that is naruhina. Rated T for more mature scenes in some parts of the series. Set after Naruto: The Last
1. Dating Part 1 - Meeting Her

**AN: Hai guyss~ this is my first drabble series! Each drabble will be posted in parts, and each drabble with take place in the same universe. So the entire collection of drabbles is called Uzumaki Adventures.**

 **The first drabble in the collection is called Dating and is about Naruto and Hinata's adorable first date. Part 1 of the first drabble takes place at 5:35 and is called Meeting Her.**

 **Now Enjoy~**

* * *

Uzumaki Adventures

Drabble 1 part 1

Dating

 _Meeting Her_

 _5:36pm_

To say he was nervous was a serious understatement. He was positively terrified.

It had been a couple weeks since Naruto and his team mates had returned from the 'moon mission' and now it was time for his first official date with Hinata. He hadn't been able to see her much after because as soon as they had returned he'd been almost immediately deployed on another mission. They'd managed to have a couple conversations but so far they'd had no quality time together. Tonight would be the first.

Naruto worried his bottom lip as he paced the floor in his modest apartment. He was clueless as to how to date and had to ask Sakura and Ino for numerous ideas and tips in order to set up his first date with Hinata. He ran a tanned hand through his blonde hair and checked the time. He didn't want to be to early but he definitely didn't want to be late. Straightening, Naruto checked his appearance in the mirror one last time. He usually didn't give two hoots about how he looked but he really wanted to impress Hinata. He rather liked it when she blushed at his appearance. He'd traded his ninja outfit for a similar black jacket which had orange bands around the cuffs, which he paired with black pants and a white button up shirt. The jacket was left open and the shirt had two buttons undone; because according to Sakura and Ino, it was sexy as hell.

"Let's do this-ttebayo!" Naruto mumbled to himself and slapped his fist against his palm before Shunshin-ing towards the Hyuuga compound. The millions of butterflies in his stomach still hadn't lessened though, but he was determined not to let his nerves get the best of him.

* * *

Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she fiddled with her fingers and nervously straightened her dress. She'd donned a simple but elegant fitted lavender dress with long sleeves and a peter-pan collar. However, it stopped a couple inches above her knees to reveal her gorgeous legs in a more daring fashion than her regular clothing.

A small smiled curved her glossed lips upwards. She was extremely anxious about finally getting to spend time alone with Naruto after he had confessed to her. It was so much like a dream that many times she wondered if she was trapped in a genjutsu or something of the sort. But she wasn't, her patience had turned her dreams into a breathtaking reality.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered softly as the blonde haired shinobi filled her mind. As if waiting for her call, Naruto popped into appearance beside Hinata, who had been waiting just outside the main gate of the Hyuuga compound. She squeaked in surprise and stumbled only to conveniently fall into the blonde's arms.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, his brow wrinkling with adorable worry as he pulled her closer for inspection.

"I-i'm okay," Hinata replied softly, feeling slightly annoyed that she had stuttered, but she really couldn't have helped it. She was pressed against Naruto's warm chest and his manly scent filled her nostrils, making her feeling safe, cozy and weak at the knees all at once.

Naruto reluctantly let Hinata out of his arms and rested his hand on her shoulders before tilting her face upwards to meet his gaze. He was hopelessly clumsy and brash around everyone but for some reason Hinata brought out the most gentle side of him. He was so afraid of hurting her that he'd go the extra mile just to make sure that he didn't cause her any harm whatsoever.

A blush stained Hinata's cheeks as she cast her eyes downwards even as Naruto lifted her chin. She still found it extremely hard to look him in the eyes sometimes. However, he was having none of it.

"Look at me Hinata," he said softly, his husky voice sending goosebumps racing over her skin. Her pale eyes flickered upwards and met his blue ones. Instantly his signature bright smile split his face and he shyly gave her a kiss on the lips.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock at his sudden kiss and Naruto immediately backtracked, apologizing profusely.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to be forward but you look so pretty and I just wanted to-" His ramblings were cut short when Hinata regained her senses and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I...liked it," She managed to utter, her heart pounding in her chest at the look that had entered Naruto's eyes. It was the gaze of a man. He reached up and placed his hand over hers, closing his eyes slightly as he melted into her touch.

* * *

 **AN: Part 2 of the Dating drabble series will be posted very soon! So reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ;D**


	2. Dating Part 2 - Together

**AN: Part 2 of Dating. Hehe enjoy~**

* * *

Uzumaki Adventures Drabble Series

Dating Part 2 - Together

 _Together_

 _6:22pm_

The cool evening breeze ruffled Naruto and Hinata's clothes as they strolled through the streets of Konoha. Their faces illuminated by the night lights flickering into existence as daylight faded. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand tighter and pulled her closer to him. As they moved through the street full of people, he suddenly felt extremely protective. He couldn't help but notice how many males stared at the beautiful Hyuuga heiress and it made his insides clench with a new unknown emotion. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it felt like something akin to jealousy and self doubt.

Unused to such heavy thoughts, Naruto shook his head, clearing it of all his jumbled musings only to realize he'd forgotten to give Hinata the flower he'd gotten for her. The blonde paused and Hinata turned to look up at him, her gaze silently questioning.

"Ahaa.." Naruto trailed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head and scuffed his foot on the ground.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, a tiny bit of worry showing in her large eyes.

"its just that I forgot to give you the flower I got…" Naruto ducked his head in embarrassment as though he had committed the gravest of sins. Hinata covered her lips to try and muffle the giggle that had erupted but she couldn't stop herself from bursting out in laughter. She found the blonde's bumbling affection extremely adorable and touching.

"Its okay, you don't have to give me flowers!" Hinata protested between fits of giggles and Naruto pouted at her, blonde brows furrowed cutely.

"But during dates the guy is supposed to give the girl flowers at the beginning and I-" His ramblings were cut short when Hinata placed a finger over his lips, eyes sparkling with amusement. Naruto sighed in defeat and pulled a scroll out of his pocket, releasing the seal and extracting a single sunflower. Before Hinata had time to react he gently placed the flower behind her ear, brushing a lock of her back in the process, leaving her skin tingling from the contact.

"You look pretty with sunflowers!" Naruto exclaimed brightly before interlocking his fingers with Hinata's again and proceeded to continue walking down the street; with a speechless Hinata in tow.

Hinata reached up to touch the flower tucked behind her ear and smiled happily. She'd always loved sunflowers because they reminded her of the blonde's bright hair.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered softly as stared lovingly at his back as she allowed him to pull her down the street.

* * *

After a couple minutes of walking, Hinata noticed that they weren't going to Ichiraku's or any other restaurant and her curiosity begin to spike.

"Naruto-kun where are we going?"

The blonde turned and grinned mischievously at her, he had been wondering when she would ask him.

"Thats...a secret!" Naruto exclaimed cutely, his smile widening at the pout that settled on Hinata's face. "But you'll love it...I think?" Naruto searched Hinata's eyes for reassurance. He was still so new to the whole relationship thing, and he was so starved for love he'd do almost anything to please her.

Hinata smiled gently and squeezed Naruto's hand reassuringly, everytime he displayed how much her opinion meant to him it made her heart squeeze with emotions.

"Of course I will love it!" Hinata exclaimed, her face heating up when Naruto suddenly stopped walking and pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked as she crashed into his chest. She could feel his arms trembling around her. Was he crying? The brunette gently pushed Naruto back from her so she could see his face. Her heart crumpled when she noticed the tears silently slipping down his whiskered cheeks. Hinata raised her hands to the blonde's face and gently wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Why are you crying Naruto-kun? Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head immediately and swiped his arm across his face.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong...I am just...I still don't understand why you love me so much...I don't deserve someone like you and-" Hinata silenced Naruto as she pressed her lips to his, blushing furiously in the process.

She was still hesitant when it came to showing her emotions to Naruto but when he cried she lost control.

"Please don't say that Naruto-kun, you deserve so much more than I can offer but I'm glad you are willing to make do with me."

"Hinata…" Naruto rasped as he pulled her in for a hug again, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck, her tomato red face and passerby's stares going completely unnoticed to him. All he could focus on was being in her arms.

"U-Uhm Naruto-kun we should probably get going…" Hinata whispered after Naruto didn't let her go for a few minutes. "I mean I don't mind this but people are watching…"

At her words, the blonde finally released Hinata but took her hand in his again. He laughed sheepishly and looked at the ground, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment; plus the catcalls from various people didn't help in anyway possible.

"Aha sorry Hinata-chan I just got a little carried away…"

Hinata giggled despite her embarrassment. Naruto really didn't do anything halfway.

"It's okay," she replied, holding Naruto's hand a tad bit closer.

* * *

 **AN: review review desu~**


	3. Dating Part 3 - A Place Only We Know

**AN: The final installment of the first drabble in the series! Hehe Naruhina is just so fluffy and gives me so much feels! Thank you for the reviews so far! Please continue!**

* * *

 _A Place Only We Know_

 _6:48 pm_

When they reached close to the edge of the Konoha forest, Naruto turned to Hinata, his eyes dancing with eagerness.

"Close your eyes for a bit please, and don't open them until I tell you to!"

Hinata hesitated slightly, wondering what he was up to but then decided to just trust him.

"Uhm okay…" Hinata giggled nervously and closed her eyes as instructed. As soon as her eyes were closed, Naruto scooped her up in his arms, enjoying the squeak of surprise that she let out.

"Hold on tight," He said, his lips dangerously close to her ear. She didn't have time to reply before feeling the distinct sense of a shunshin. Naruto had _shunshin_ -ed somewhere.

Hinata struggled to keep her eyes closed as Naruto gently set her down on her feet, his arms encircling her waist as he lowered her to the ground.

"You can open your eyes now," he said softly.

Immediately complying, Hinata's eyes flickered open and her mouth fell open in shock. She was standing in a grassy clearing of the forest, where everything was covered with soft green moss and vines of blooming flowers. Lights were strung on branches of the trees that surrounded the clearing and they flickered daintily as the soft breeze filtered through the space.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked tentatively, brows creased slightly with worry. He really hoped she liked it.

"Its beautiful!" Hinata breathed, her face lighting up as she turned around to face Naruto. "How did you find this place?"

The blonde gave an embarrassed grin and absently scratched the back of his head.

"Erm well I kinda used to come here when I was a kid...It was where I would go to hide from the villagers plus a quiet place to daydream to cheer myself up when I was down." Naruto reached for Hinata's hand, his blue eyes meeting her pale ones.

"I wanted to show you this place because it's where I spent most of my hidden moments—but if you don't feel comfortable I don't mind-" Hinata launched herself at Naruto, muffling the rest of his sentence. She couldn't believe he would have their first date at such a special place. She knew how alone Naruto was as a child and how much he used to hurt but that just made it all the more special.

"It doesn't have to be your lonely place anymore, it can be our place now…" Hinata said softly as she hugged Naruto close. He rested his hand on the back of her head and gently stroked her hair, he could never get used to touching her and he didn't want to.

"A place only we know," Naruto replied, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Stepping back slightly Naruto reached for another scroll in his pocket and unfurled it, releasing its seal and catching the contents that emerged. He grinned cheekily at Hinata, holding up the items that had come out of the scroll.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you sit on the grass and stay hungry right?"

Hinata giggled and blushed as Naruto waved a picnic basket and blanket around. Naruto never failed to surprise her or make her laugh, it was one of the things she loved the most about him. She found his unpredictability incredibly adorable and endearing.

* * *

After laying the blanket on the grass, Naruto pulled Hinata down beside him, ignoring her gasp as he pulled her close.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked, her old stutter returning as Naruto pulled her down in between his legs and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Just let me stay like this for a while please," Naruto mumbled, his blushed stained cheeks hidden in Hinata's shoulder.

"O-Okay…" Hinata agreed after taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She was definitely past the days of fainting, but she couldn't deny that being this close to the blonde made her feel lightheaded. She placed her hand on Naruto's and allowed herself to lean into his embrace. Noticing the contrast between her pale skin and his tanned one, Hinata brushed her finger over the back of Naruto's hand. Her fingers creating invisible patterns along his knuckles as she explored his skin, goosebumps following the trail she made.

"Hinata…" Naruto mumbled as the brunette's soft fingers caressed his calloused hands. He craved every second of her touch and every moment of her attention. Now that he had realized his feelings for her and hers for him, he just couldn't get enough. He wasn't an expert on dating or anything along those lines but his need for comfort and affection led him to follow his instincts and hug her the way he was. Plus she didn't seem to mind so that fueled his desire even more.

As Naruto and Hinata sat encircled in each others arms, the food slightly haphazardly packed into the picnic basket went completely unnoticed. Naruto had actually cooked the food after receiving some recipes from Ino and Sakura. Granted it did take him five tries and a number of clones to prepare something edible but he'd managed to cook a few dishes just for their date.

However, the food he had slaved to prepare was the furthest thing from his mind as he snuggled Hinata closer to him, welcoming her warmth as a chilly breeze swept through the forest clearing. Moving his hands to interlock them with Hinata's, Naruto gently turned her around to face him. He leaned his forehead against hers, his warm breath mingling with hers and warming her flushed face. His sensitive hearing easily tuned into the sound of their thumping hearts and he lowered his eyes to her slightly parted lips.

Hinata struggled to maintain her focus as Naruto's breath caressed her face. His brilliant cerulean eyes were inches away from her and she could count the blonde lashes that framed them. Without thinking Hinata raised her hand and gently brushed her fingertips across Naruto's lashes; they were silky underneath her fingertips and he reflexively closed his eyes, leaning into her touches.

"Hinata…" Naruto mumbled again,a soft moan escaping his lips. He was in the midst of utter bliss. He'd never felt anything like what he felt with Hinata before.

"Naruto-kun I-I love you so much…" Hinata whispered, her voice breaking as emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Naruto's eyes snapped open at the Hyuuga heiress' words and his mouth hung open in shock. She'd told him she'd loved him during the fight with Pein and during the moon mission but somehow hearing her say it when they were this close made it hit home ten times harder. A warm fuzzy feeling enveloped the blonde and a huge grin appeared on his face. He was loved.

"I love you more," he replied, his voice husky as he rubbed his thumb across the side of her jaw before pressing his lips to hers.

Neither he nor Hinata would ever forget their first date, hidden somewhere in the lush konoha forest. Their actions of budding passion veiled by leafy greens in the place that only they knew. The place that had become solely theirs.

* * *

 **AN: Jajaaan and the first drabble series is done! Stay tuned for the next in the collection. It's Naruto and Hinata's first valentines! Review, review, review! it inspires me to write! ;p you know you want more naruhina fluff~~~**


End file.
